The present invention relates to a database management technique to manage access to a database, and in particular, to a technique effectively applicable to a database management technique to manage access to a database including a shared table placed in a database storage area which can be referred to by a plurality of back-end servers.
Database management systems (DBMS) including a plurality of servers are classified into shared-disk DBMS and shared-nothing DBMS. In the shared-disk scheme, all servers can access all databases and hence the loads are distributed among the servers. However, it is necessary to control synchronization among the servers. In the shared-nothing scheme, the load is especially imposed on a particular server allocated with a database storage area which is frequently referred to. However, the synchronization control is not required among the servers. Techniques of this kind are described in pages 7 to 9 and 12 to 13 in “Oracle9i Real Application Clusters—Cache Fusion Delivers Scalability, An Oracle White Paper” described by Sohan Demel and published from Oracle Corporation in May 2001.